


Under Pressure

by Enigma_IM



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Misunderstandings, intimacy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_IM/pseuds/Enigma_IM
Summary: a reason couples may fight is because lack of intimacy in a relationship
Relationships: bigfoot/Female!human, bigfoot/human
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Under Pressure

"I just don’t know what to do, I don’t think he wants me anymore," I grumble near my beer. I don’t bother looking over at my friends, knowing they are giving such pity-filled faces. 

"I'm sure that’s not the case," Aria soothes. I rest my cheek on my arm as I regard her. 

"But what if it is. I'm really different than his previous taste," I argue, wording things differently. I cant tell them that we are completely different species all together. It’s a fear I've had from the start, we are just so different. What if he is bored of the novelty of bedding a human? Perhaps he is already looking for someone more close to home. The thought is heavy in my stomach, the image is like daggers to my brain. 

"Than you are more special than the others cause you don’t match his previous taste," Aria attempts to persuade. It falls flat quickly. 

"I think I was more of a 'slumming it' kind of case more than a 'better than the rest' thing," I groan. 

"Don’t say that! You are way too pretty to be considered 'slumming it' material. I know you ar-," Aria continues to comfort till Trina interrupts. 

"Have you just asked him," Trina asks from beside me. I turn over and watch her finish off her pint. She glances over at me and cocks a brow," It’s the new age, no use overthinking things when you can just ask." I look at her skeptically, it cant be that easy. I don’t think I can bare the answer even if it was. What if bringing it up makes him ponders the situation then likes it. I rather not be the reason he starts looking at me as a waste. God, where has the self-critical nature come from? I use to be so proud and confident, why am I like this now? 

'Probably because you boyfriend refuses to touch you' the thought screams in my mind. 

I drive home in radio silence, torturing myself with self deprecating thoughts. I have never been like this before, care so much about a man's opinion of me. It probably doesn’t help that he isn't human, no frame of reference to base anything off of. I can pick out signs when my ex's were losing interest, know from a mile away when one was ready to high tail it out of there. With him its different, he is close but distant. He is with me but far away in his head. I park in my driveway and bang my head on the steering wheel. 

"Why am I so pathetic," I wince. 

I shuffle out of my car and make my way inside. I make it into the dark house wondering if he is upstairs or if he slept at his place again. I really hope he slept here. I walk up the steps, removing my shirt as I do. As I near my room I chuck the clothing inside. I unbutton my pants as I turn the light on, immediately looking to my bed for the familiar lump. I sigh in disappointment. 

As I get ready for bed I do my best to not think about it. He has a life outside of me, and that’s fine. I can survive a night without him, its not a big deal. 

It still stings when I walk back into the bedroom. 

I settle in bed and fail to not let my mind wonder. Where could he be? Is he at his place or is he out and about? Will he be back tonight or will I see him tomorrow? 

Fuck, I sound like a teenage girl all over again. 

Once I begin to drift I feel the bed dip. So dazed I think nothing of it, just humming when I feel arms wrap around my middle. Being pulled back into a warm strong chest. 

I lazily wake the next morning with my cheek resting on his arm, my nose pressed to his shoulder. I suck in a deep breath, taking in his inviting smell. Its enough to make me forget about my woes of last night, snuggling closer to his side. As my knees bump against his he startles awake with a gasp. 

"What time is it," he mumbles as he turns on his side. His chest presses against my cheek, his hand settling on my waist. 

"Not sure, I don’t work today so I didn’t set my alarm," I answer. He hums as he falls back asleep. He snorts awake again a second later. 

"Damn," he grumbles as he lets go of me and shuffles out of bed. I curl up in the comforter and watch him walk out the door. I listen as the front door opens then closes. Where the fuck does he have to be in such a hurry? I turn over and look at the digital clock, 8am. Where the fuck does he have to be at 8 in the damn morning? 

I try everything I can to ignore the nagging thoughts. Yet they wiggle their fingers into my brain, threading their devilish thinking into my head. 'he isn't cheating, he isn't cheating, he isn't cheating' I chant. It makes no sense to me, if a man was cheating why would he rush out the house at 8am. Its hardly a logical conclusion but damn if I don’t think it anyway. 

"God, I'm terrible," I grumble for the 100th time. I trust him, I do! The dark inkiness of doubt still dribbles into my thinking. He hasn’t touched me in weeks, he isn't around recently, we don’t talk as much, and he rushed out this morning. How am I suppose to not think something bad? 

It isn't till nearly sunset does he come back. He enters from the back door like usual and scavengers through the kitchen. I hear the fridge open and him shuffle through items. The tinging and clanking of condiments and drawers. 

"You know where the leftover sausage is," he calls out. 

"Bottom drawer, green lid," I answer. There is more shuffling till a drawer is closed with finality. 

"Great, thanks," he calls back. More noises play about the house as he fixes his meal. I sit on the couch biting my lip. I have to talk to him, do what Trina said and just ask him. 

Like a coward I avoid the confrontation," How was your day?" 

"Fine, yours was probably more entertaining since you had the day off," he walks into the living room holding a plate. He sits down at the recliner and set his food on the plate. I observe him, having noticed he isn't sitting next to me like he usually does. He shovels the sausages down his throat like an animal. If I wasn’t so moody I would have laughed, even make a joke about it, but here I am. He notices me staring and eyes me confused, "What?" 

I watch him for a second longer then turn away," nothing. My day was fine." 

"Just fine? Didn’t do anything eventful on your first day off in, what, a month? I cant imagine you didn’t have fun lounging about," he finishes off another meat cord. 

"just fine," I answer shortly. I know I'm doing the opposite of what I wanted to do, talk with him. I cant help it, I keep giving him the cold shoulder even though I started the conversation. 

Out the corner of my eye I see him watching me," Babe, what's up?" 

"Nothing," I lie. 

"Babe," he growls. I turn towards him with a fake innocent look and shrug. I look back over to the tv and continue acting like an insolent child. He shifts out the corner of my eye and leans on his knees. He watches me for a moment, perhaps trying to find clues. "What's wrong, I know you aren't fine. Was it work? Did something happen," he tries to pry. 

"Nothing happened, I'm fine," I snap at him. I take the chance to glance over him, regretting it when I see his sneer. 

"Clearly you aren't fine, what is wrong," he snaps back. We haven't been together that long but this might be our first fight. He has never snapped at me or I him. 

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm fine," I find myself shouting. 

He stand from his chair," Stop fucking saying that! I want to know what's wrong so I can fix it!" 

I stand with him," Who says you have to fix this? I'm a big girl, I don’t need your help with everything!" 

"So you admit you aren't fine since you said there is a problem I don’t need to fix," he points at me. 

"No, I wasn’t implying that I wasn't fine. I'm just saying that I'm an independent woman who doesn’t need some man swooping in and saving me," I clarify. This argument is off track, I'm not positive what we are exactly fighting about or what I'm angry with. 

"I never said I was swooping in to save you. I just want to hear about your day that seems so bad! Why are you yelling at me," he crosses his arms. 

"I'm not yelling," I shout. 

"Yes you are," he shouts back. 

"Then I'm only yelling because you are!" 

"But you started yelling first," he rubs his face," lets start over, I'm losing track of what's happening." he massages his eyes before dropping his hands." Babe," he starts softly," what is wrong?" 

"Nothing. Is. Wrong," I growl. 

He huffs," Fucking aye! What is wrong?" 

"Nothing," I cross my arms. 

"what is wrong," he repeats as he steps closer. 

"Nothing," I say again as I turn away from him. 

"What is wrong," he crowds me to the sofa. I take a step back and fall on the cushions. He takes the chance to frame my head with his arms, resting his hands to the back of the couch. "I will ask you one more time. What is wrong," he says slowly. I glare up at him with a stubborn amount of distaste. I have no idea where its coming from but I hold onto it. 

"Not-," he interrupts me with a growl. Instead I twist away from him with my arms folded. I glare down at his arms noticing that even when we are arguing he barely wants to touch me. I sigh as my shoulders sag. I nibble on my cheek as I take in the details of his fur. I find myself reaching out and tracing my finger over them. He jerks his arm back out of reach. 

"why wont you touch me," I mumble to myself. 

"what," he asks. 

I turn towards him with a knot in my throat," why wont you touch me?" he looks startled by my question, his eye wide and mouth parted. 

"What," he furrows his brows. 

"You heard me," I bite my cheek to keep my voice steady," you have barely touched me all month and you have been out and about all day, coming to bed late almost every night since. The only time you have touched me was at night but even then if I try to start something you turn around and go to sleep. So I'll ask again, why wont you touch me?" he stares down at me dumbfounded for a solid few seconds. It’s a bit annoying watching him look so confused. 

"What," he asks again. I growl at his answer and push off the couch, shoving him out of the way. 

"Fucking aye, its not a hard question," I fold into myself as I stand on the other side of the room. I rest my back to the wall and watch him just from the corner of my eye. He stands by the couch like an idiot, lost and confused. 

"sorry, I'm just a bit caught off guard," he answered dazed. 

I scoff," we don’t have sex for about a month and some change and your caught off guard because I wonder why." 

"a month and some change," he mumbles to himself," Damn." he rubs his eyes again and looks up to the ceiling. 

"Listen, if you don’t want me you can just leave because I rather not be strung along for mont-," I startle when he crosses the room quickly. He interrupts me by grabbing me from the wall and pressing his lips to mine with too much force. His teeth clank against mine and his incisors poke the corner of my mouth a bit too hard. He holds firm, not moving at all as he forces this on me.

He pulls back with a little blood on the edge of lip," I have never stopped wanting you so lets make that very clear right now." I lick at my lips as I stare at him wide eyed. I taste a bit of copper but its not an alarming amount. I cant bring myself to care since he displayed such a convincing argument. 

"But," I start," you have been basically avoiding me all week." 

"Yes, but its not because I didn’t want you. I was busy dealing with a terror around the neighborhood. Its taken up a lot of my time this week and I've been rather tired," he answers simply. 

"A terror," I ask confused. 

"yea, some cougar has migrated down the mountain and has been killing the pets around here. I didn’t want it to hurt you so I started hunting it," he clarifies. For a second I'm distracted by the idea of a cougar lurking around the neighborhood. 

I get back on subject," Then why did you leave so quickly this morning?" 

His lips quirk for a second," I was meeting with an old buddy, she knew what to do with the cougar once I caught it. I promised I'd meet her around 8am, I was a bit late. I figured you would be working so we would wake up because your alarm, I was wrong." 

"Ok, but you haven't initiated anything all month. You said the cougar was all week," I counter not really knowing why I feel like winning this argument. Such a bad habit to have. 

He has the decency to look sad as he pets up my arm," I'm sorry, I didn’t know that was hurting you. If I knew sooner I would have had you many times by now." he pulls me closer as he settles his hands on my lower back.

"Why haven't you to begin with," I ask with a wilt in my voice. He hums as he pets some hair out of my face. 

"You have been so busy with work that I didn’t feel right trying to convince you to fuck me if you were so tired. I want my mate to be happy, even if that means putting off my needs so she gets a full nights rest," he nuzzles along my forehead, humming as he does. 

"You thought I was too tired to have sex? Babe, I've been tormenting myself all week because I thought I was losing your interest but you were just being considerate," I scoff as I bang my head to his shoulder. I feel like such an idiot. 

"You thought I was losing interest in you? My mate, my love, my sexually frustrated female. I will want you always," he growls with affirmation. 

I rub my cheek to him with a self-deprecating sigh," I just thought I lost my appeal, that you might want something closer to home. Your exes are nothing like me." his large hands rub up and down my back as his chest vibrates with a comforting hum. 

"Of course you are nothing like them, you are my mate. They weren't, and never will be. You, my love, are one of a kind," he presses little kisses and nibbles to my neck," I don’t think you understand what I mean when I call you my mate. I claimed you that first night, you remember?" I nod," 'No one is taking you away. I will have you always because you are mine,'" he repeats those words that made my skin feel hot. "I wasn’t just blowing snot, when I call you my mate I mean you are my one and only. The love of my life, my shinning star, my best friend, and my lover forever. Do you get that now," he leans back. I look up at his determined eyes and feel even more ridiculous doubting him. 

"So a mate is like a wife," I ask still a bit perplexed. 

"Best comparison I can think of," he nods. I smile to myself but then think about. 

"You declared me as your one and only the first night we met," I snap at him," thinking with you prick before your head again?" he chuckles when I slap his shoulder. 

"sometimes we are in agreement," he continues to laugh. This big fucking ape is going to be the death of me and I know it. 

"you never asked if I wanted to be mates with you," I scold half-heartedly. At the time, probably would have said no. right now, I'd say yes because I adore this big idiot. 

"Why would I have needed to," he leans down and licks my cheek," you were begging for a lot of things that night." 

I pop him lightly on the cheek," you are exhausting." 

He chuckles along with me," well, I'm about to be more exhausting because I need to make up for lost time." before I could ask he reaches behind my thighs and lifts. I startle, grabbing on to his arms to not fall. 

"Babe," I cry as he wraps my legs around himself. 

"Yes, love," he quirks a brow with a big smile. He walks us out the room and to the stairs, taking two at a time as he leads us to our room. He rest me down on the bed with care then crawls over me with his imposing size. I cant help but smile up at him, feeling more adored this day than in the past month. 

I reach up and cup his face," I'm sorry I didn’t talk to you sooner, also for doubting you." 

He turns his face and kisses my palm," it's fine. Just remember that when I do something stupid in the future." I playfully scowl at him. 

"You plan on doing something stupid in the future," my lips quirk. 

He leans down and presses kisses to my collar," I don’t plan on it, just comes out sometimes." I pap his cheek with an unbelieved smile. This man will be the death of me. 

"Alright," I pull him back to look him in the eyes," Now are you going to make sweet love to your ignorant mate?" 

He hums with lidded eyes," don’t I always?"


End file.
